Sueños, Confesiones
by Vania-Black
Summary: Slash  PeterGarfio. Pesadilla o Realidad


**- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Pan?**

**- Déjala libre – decía el muchacho**

**- Jajajaja, No puedes salvarla del cocodrilo… que ironía**

**Peter miro hacia todos lados para tratar de averiguar donde se encontraba, s****e trataba de un enorme bergantín, de aspecto elegante, como su capitán. Revestido con pintura roja, negra y con filigranas doradas. Con serpientes engarzadas en la barandilla y con altos mástiles en los que ondean las velas y una temible bandera pirata negra como el carbón con una calavera sonriente pintada en blanco sobre ella, sin duda alguna estaba en el Jolly Roger, el barco del Capitán Garfio, en cuanto se dio cuenta de esto quiso echar a volar, pero se encontró atado a uno de esos altos mástiles del navío.**

**- ¿No era a mi a quien querías?, Pues ya me tienes, suéltala y arreglemos esto como hombres.**

**- ¿Tu un hombre? Jajajaja – La risa de Garfio resonó por toda la cubierta del barco.**

**De pronto un sonido de fondo llamo la atención de nuestros protagonistas.**

"**TIC TAC, TIC TAC"**

**- Que extraño Pan, tu queridísima Wendy va a morir entre las fauces del cocodrilo al que le diste mi mano – dijo alzando la mano Izquierda enseñándole el Garfio que tan bien conocía.**

**Garfio subió a Wendy a la tabla, con su espada la obligo a caminar por ella hasta llegar al borde, una vez allí le dio un fuerte pisotón a la tabla esta se balanceo y Wendy callo en las fauces del cocodrilo**

**- ¡¡¡¡WENDYYYY!!!!**

**Peter se despertó de golpe en su cama de la casa del árbol bañado en sudor, le costó un poco despejarse, pero cuando por fin lo hizo se dio cuenta de que hacia mucho tiempo que vivía solo con Campanilla en aquella casa, los niños perdidos habían decidido que querían crecer y se habían marchado con Wendy a Londres, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla… **

**Un poco más calmado se recostó en la cama de nuevo pensando…**

**- Debo acabar de una vez por todas con Garfio, no puedo seguir así… **

**Miro el reloj que había junto al cocodrilo de madera… pero este no marcaba la hora, estaba siempre en la misma, hacia tiempo que se le habían acabado las pilas… Peter se tomo la hora que este marcaba como si estuviese bien.**

**- Las 10 de la mañana – le dijo a Campy – hora de levantarse y enfrentarse a un nuevo día.**

**En realidad no sabemos que hora era, se levanto de la cama, tomo su "espada" y salio de la casa del árbol acompañado de Campanilla…**

**- Lo que no podemos dudar acerca del Bacalao es que no es lo suficientemente listo como para encontrar la casa del árbol. ¿te apetece ir a hacerle una visita?**

**Campanilla tintineo asintiendo.**

**Ambos se dirigieron a donde habitualmente estaba el barco atracado, cuan grande fue su sorpresa al ver que este no estaba allí, nuestro protagonista decidió preguntarle a las sirenas, pero con precaución pues te pueden ahogar de un modo muy bonito si te acercas demasiado… **

**Ellas le dijeron que encontraría el Jolly Roger al otro lado de la bahía, así lo hizo fue hasta el otro lado y allí anclado estaba el barco, se acerco con mucho cuidado.**

**Allí en la cubierta estaban Starsky y Smee.**

**- Rábanos y Sabañones, ¿Qué hacéis hay quietos? A fregar la cubierta – dijo Peter imitando la voz de Garfio**

**Los dos piratas desaparecieron, pero enseguida volvieron con un cubo y dos fregonas, Garfio al oír el estruendo que estés habían echo salio a mirar que ocurría.**

**- ¿Qué diablos estáis haciendo? **

**- Fregar la cubierta como usted nos mando Capitán.**

**-¿YO? Diablos, ahora doy ordenes que no recuerdo… A no ser…**

**-¿Qué ocurre Capitán?**

**- Deja ya de jugar al escondite Pan…- dijo Garfio en tono cansino**

**Peter salio de su escondite riéndose como un niño, como lo que era al fin y al cabo.**

**- Ya no tiene gracia me descubres enseguida – dijo Peter en tono jovial como si hiciese años que eran amigos.**

**- Pan haces lo mismo cada día… No soy tan estupido como parezco.**

**Peter sacó su "espada" del cinto y dijo:**

**- ¡¡Luchemos!!**

**Pero Garfio ya estaba cansado de cada día lo mismo, solo quería que dejase de hacer eso a diario… Peter como vio que no sacaba su espada y sabia como hacer que la sacase, hiriendo su orgullo de pirata, así que llevo las manos a la cintura, Kikiriki, grito Peter Pan imitando a un gallo.**

**Esto hería profundamente ese orgullo y le obligaba a sacar la espada y pelear con el.**

**Empezaron a pelear el sonido de sus espadas entrechocándose resonaba por todo el barco.**

**Pelearon por todo el barco… Peter obviamente tenia una clara ventaja y es que al volar, no podía caerse por la borda del barco, corto algunas cuerdas, rajo alguna vela.**

**En un momento de descuido de Garfio, Peter le arrincono, le tubo a su merced, pudo haber acabado con su vida en aquel mismo instante, con su mayor enemigo, su espada estaba en el cuello de aquel que tantos problemas le había dado simplemente tenia que presionar un poco y todo acabaría. **

**Sin embargo los ojos castaños de Peter se posaron sobre los ojos azules del Capitán Garfio, tan azules como los mares que surca su barco, su mirada era tan profunda como el mismo océano… En aquel instante sintió que sus fuerzas se venían abajo, no se veía capaz de hacer algo que había deseado durante tanto tiempo… **

**La mirada de Garfio brillaba, como el resplandor de un zafiro, quería decirle algo pero no sabia lo que.**

**No podía matarle, no sabía por que, pero no podía hacerlo, tenia la cabeza echa un lío, sin motivo aparente echo a volar entre las nubes.**

**- VOLVEREMOS A CRUZAR NUESTRAS ESPADAS BACALAO – grito desde lo alto**

**Se fue a la casa del árbol, pensando, en el por que de aquella acción, mientras Campanilla le reprochaba el no haberlo echo.**

**- Cállate Campy, bastante tengo ya con lo que ha pasado.**

**Mientras tanto en un camarote del Jolly Roger…**

**- Por fin es mío… - pensaba el Capitán – Después de tantos años, por fin a sucumbido… y ahora es mío, he conseguido quitarle a esa niñata cuenta cuentos de la cabeza. Y ahora es mío.**

**Peter seguía en la casa del árbol, sin saber que hacer, una vez hubo aclarado sus ideas. **

**Se decidió a escribir una carta, ahora que lo tenia claro, la otra persona debía saberlo, a riesgo de que no sintiese lo mismo.**

**En el sobre ponía lo siguiente:**

**Dirigida a James Garfio**

**El contenido de la carta ya era algo mas privado, pero a pesar de eso, lo escribiré aquí:**

**Querido Capitán James Garfio:**

**Desde hace unos días he estado teniendo muchas dudas y no he parado de pensar, pero lo que paso ayer ha sido la gota que colmo el vaso y a riesgo de lo que puedas pensar de mi debo decirte algo.**

**Me gustaría poder pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado, poder abrazarte cuando me apetezca… simplemente poder estar a tu lado para amarte.**

**Un beso lleno de dedales.**

**PETER PAN**

**Le dio la carta a Campanilla he hizo que se la llevase a Garfio.**

**- No se te ocurra volver sin una contestación de esto, ¿entendido?**

**Campanilla asintió y se marcho con la carta.**

**Peter estaba nervioso, no paraba de dar vueltas por la casa del árbol, esperando a que campanilla volviese con una contestación, por fin esta apareció con lo esperado.**

**El sobre por fuera ponía:**

**Dirigida a Peter Pan**

**Como la anterior el contenido es privado, pero os voy a decir lo que ponía.**

**Mí querido Pan:**

**Hace años que espero que eso pase. Te espero en mi camarote del Jolly Roger, para tener una charla o lo que surja.**

**Tu Capitán.**

**J. Garfio**

**A partir de ese día, lo compartieron todo, fueron los mejores amigos de toda la Isla, Garfio firmo un tratado de Paz con los indios, pero ante todo y sobre todos fueron los mejores amantes. **

**Lo mejor de esta historia es su final, como revela que del odio al amor hay un paso, y como nuestros protagonistas no tuvieron que ocultar más sus sentimientos.**


End file.
